Daughter of White
by bubblegumbug
Summary: The whole story behind the song. This story has all the little details that were left out of the song and a few other things.
1. The Village

**A/N**

**Hi! So, um, this is my first ever fanfic, so I'm not really sure what to write in the author's note. But still, please comment on what you think of this story and if you have any ideas, please please pleeeease let me know them! Although, they would only be small ones since I'm sticking to the original lyrics. But there can be minor adjustments. Oh, and feel free to ask any questions. Anyways, enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own the storyline or characters in this story.**

**Daughter of white**

Chapter 1

The village

* * *

I have this little habit that I've been doing for a long time now. In fact, I can't really remember a time not doing it. Except of course, when my dad was still alive.

I keep repeating this phrase over and over to myself. I keep on apologising for being alive.

Oh, I'm sorry. I should probably introduce myself first. My name is Haku. I may be an outcast, but I still have a name. If you're wondering why I'm an outcast, it's because of my hair.

I know it sounds weird to you, but it isn't to me.

I live in a small village, on the outskirts of my country. Everyone here has the most beautiful green hair. No matter who you were, your hair always cascaded down your head in soft locks, shining in the sun. I was always so envious of everyone, even my father. He was always the one I admired the most.

I'm an outcast because of my hair. It has a dull white colour, and falls lifelessly down my back.

I grew it long to make up for the lifelessness of my hair, but it just ended up getting in the way.

My father insisted that I kept it long as he thought it looked beautiful. 'Unique' he called it. So I tie it back with a violet ribbon. It adds a little colour and shine, but not much.

I am always complaining softly to myself, complaining about who I am. I have a meaningless existence.

You see, my mother was a foreigner. My father, a local. She came on a trip to get away from work for a month or two. She worked as a maid in a manor. She met my father in a small cafe while he was taking orders behind the counter and brewing coffee.

My mother order her drink and my father asked if she was new in town as he hadn't seen her face before. Soon they were talking like they were old friends.

She fell for him and him her. They were married and mother quit her job and moved to our small town.

After a year and a half, I was born, but my mother died shortly after birth. So my father and I lived alone for a while.

When I turned six, my father died in a huge accident where a bridge collapsed. He was walking over it and it just tumbled down. There were also two children who were playing in the small creek underneath the bridge who died.

There was a big funeral that almost everyone came to.

One of my aunties took me in for a while begrudgingly until I was old enough to get a job and a small inherit the small house my father and I lived in. So now, I live alone.

I have found a job in a small laundry. I stay in the back and was the clothes. My boss won't let me come out to the front. But I get enough money to survive, and if I save enough money, I can buy a new dress I have been looking at for a while. But that day won't come very soon.

But now at least you know about me. This means I can tell you the rest of my story. But not yet. I have to go to work.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I'm not sure how I did since it's my first fanfic. Wow. It feels so good to finally have this posted.**

**R&R! ‼ PLEASE‼ I need feed back to continue!**


	2. The Tree

**A/N**

** All right‼ Second chapter! Well, I just finished my last week of school work and next week I have activity week PLUS all my relatives are coming around this weekend so I'm in a really good mood and felt like writing! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own the storyline or characters in this story.**

Chapter 2

The Tree

* * *

Deep in the forest near my village, in the middle of a small clearing, stands an ancient tree. Its branches reach up in to the clouds and its trunk must be at least the size of a small room. Animals and birds often come to the tree to forage for food and make homes.

It's very peaceful there and I like to go there to pray, especially for my mother and father. The surroundings are so green and lush, and the grass so soft that I imagine this is what the gardens of heaven would be like. But then I remember that there would be people that would be my friends in heaven.

I always feel so lonely, with no one by my side, not even a pet. I barely make enough money to keep myself alive.

I just wish that there would be someone in this world, hopefully in this village or nearby, that would be my friend. Just someone, anyone would do.

**. . . . .**

The girl walks through the forest, carefully stepping over each root and ducking under each branch.

She stops as a dear wanders in front of her, and watches it for a while.

Memories come flooding into her mind. Memories of her dear, departed older brother, the one who saved her from that wicked old woman.

Her foolish Papa had married again, only to be tricked by a vile woman who beat the girl when her Papa wasn't around.

"You stupid girl! Can't you do anything right?! You don't even deserve to be my step daughter!"

These shouts could be heard by neighbours as a young girl screamed and pleaded for mercy.

Even though, when she went to school the next day covered in bruises and scrapes and people asked if she was okay, she still smiled and said "yes. I feel great in fact."

Once the deer moved, the girl started to walk again. She always kept on track; she knew where she was going. Her brother had taken her here many times to escape the beatings. He was the only one to care for her.

The girl eventually came to a small clearing surrounded by lush green trees and soft looking grass. But she wasn't looking at either of those; she was looking at the enormous tree in the middle of the clearing.

She walked over to it slowly and looked at some low down branches, chose one and started to climb.

When she was a good way up the tree, she stopped and sat down on a thick branch.

She took a deep breath of the clean air and proceeded to pull a sandwich out of a small pocket in the side of her dress.

She sat and ate for a while, then just sat there looking out over the forest.

A small squirrel hopped along a higher up branch playfully as a smaller one hopped along after it. But the small one missed the branch and began to fall.

The girl, being kind-hearted, leaped out after it and caught it. She cradled it in her arms protecting it, her green hair shining in the afternoon sun as she fell.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! I know how annoying they are to read, but they are so much fun to write! Thanks to Mar-one for the comment. That was a really helpful one. **

**R&R!**


	3. Help

**A/N**

**Merry Christmas for whenever Christmas is for everyone. For those who are in Australia like me, Merry Christmas for Tuesday! Anyway, on with the chapter.**

Chapter 3

Help

* * *

I walked on a small path through the forest to go to the tree I pray at, and noticed it was getting overgrown.

I ducked under branches and climbed over a fallen tree.

Soon, the small clearing came into view and I began to slow down. I took in my surroundings as per usual and took of my shoes.

I liked to feel the soft grass under my feet. I had never felt grass this soft.

I watched a couple of small birds play in the air, and I felt at peace for once.

I had a feeling something was going to happen, something life changing. I didn't know why, but I just did.

I walked over to the tree and sat down under its branches in the shade.

It was still afternoon, but the sun begun to turn an orange-gold colour.

As I watched a butterfly flit by, I heard movement behind me.

Expecting some kind of animal, I turned around, but instead found a girl lying unconscious under the tree.

She looked about my age and had green hair. But her hair was a more of a blue-green, like the ocean.

I noticed her arms were curled around something, and began to unfold them.

She winced as I moved her right arm and I thought it must be broken.

When I moved her other arm, the small head of a squirrel popped out. It scurried out from beneath her arms and back up the tree to where a larger squirrel was waiting and watching, probably it's mother.

I looked back at the girl and felt that I just had to help her, that it was just so important.

I rushed back to my little house and found the old wheelbarrow father had used in the garden.

I got some blankets and lined the inside of the bucket area of the wheel barrow to make some padding.

I rushed back to the clearing getting scratched by branches and tripping over roots. I had to go around the fallen tree and that took some time.

When I got back to the tree, some small finches were hopping around the girl and they flew away when I got near.

I loaded the girl into the wheelbarrow as carefully as I could and slowly made my way back home.

I didn't see any people because my hose is near the edge of the village and the forest is on the outskirts of the village. I was glad of that for people could have mistaken me for a kidnapper.

I pushed the wheelbarrow around the back of the house and up to the back door.

I somehow managed to carry the girl inside the house and onto my bed.

I fetched some bandages, a bowl of water, a small cloth and some ice.

I bandaged the girl's arm and held it in place with another, cleaned some scrapes on her face and other arm and then placed the ice in the cloth and placed it on her ankle, which was bruised and swollen.

I then got myself cleaned up and proceeded to make a light snack of some biscuits.

I took them to my room along with the book I was reading at the time and waited to see if the girl woke up.

When nightfall came, I made myself a small bed of the floor using a lot of blankets and sheets. I turned off all the lights and began to drift off to sleep.

"Maybe, she will be awake by morning" I thought as I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**So, who is the mystery girl? Most of you will know already because of the song, but anyway.**

**R&R & Merry Christmas!**


End file.
